Meu melhor presente
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon Em sua festa de aniversário, Ichijou acaba por receber seu melhor presente. Um que nunca mais poderá esquecer. - Shiki e Ichijou


**Meu melhor presente**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** 1º Challenge What If – 1ª Temporada de Vampire Knight – Episódio 5 (Banquete sob a Lua) - Missing Scene – Slash – MXM – Smut - Romance.

**Advertências: **Sexo e vampirismo.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Em sua festa de aniversário, Ichijou acaba por receber seu melhor presente. Um que nunca mais poderá esquecer.

**Item escolhido:** 5 - "Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há um pouco de razão na loucura." (Nietzsche)

**Lembretes e Avisos:** Vampire Knight não me pertence, mas sim a Hino Matsuri e ao Studio Deen. Se você não gosta de Slash/Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos e para diversão minha e de quem a ler.

Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas do 5º episódio da primeira temporada do anime.

**Agradecimentos: **A minha querida amiga Nana Pizani, que apesar da correria com seu trabalho conseguiu betar essa minha fic em tempo recorde. Naninha, adoro tu! Merci.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Uma noite especial...**_

O céu estrelado. A noite tranquila e silenciosa só é quebrada pelos burburinhos dos muitos "jovens" vampiros da Classe Noturna. Uma mesa ricamente cheia de delícias e um enorme bolo se encontram bem a frente da imponente construção destinada ao dormitório da Lua, local este destinado para alunos tão especiais.

Alheios à movimentação ao redor, dois jovens servem-se à mesa. O aniversariante com uma faca longa na mão corta um pedaço de bolo para si. Volta-se para seu acompanhante. Finca seus olhos nos dele. Um leve sorriso nos lábios.

_- Shiki-san, quer tentar cortar?_ – Perguntou com educação.

- _Sim._ – A resposta calma e até um tanto sem sentimentos. O ruivo presta atenção aos movimentos do vice-líder do dormitório. Ele iria estender-lhe a faca. Uma ideia ocorreu-lhe. _– Segura para mim, Ichijou-san..._ – Pediu. Com rapidez, ao ver o cabo virado para si, mas ainda nas mãos do loiro, fechou sua mão sobre a empunhadura e puxou a faca com rapidez. Sem querer, ou não, acabou por ferir o dedo do aniversariante. O filete rubro deslizou lentamente pelo dedo indicador do loiro.

_- Você me cortou..._ – Ichijou murmurou sem ação. Os olhos perdidos no machucado.

_- Desculpe._– Pediu Shiki. Os olhos brilhantes. Com as duas mãos segurou as do loiro. _– Mas que gosto..._ – Proferiu antes de fazer o que queria. Baixou a cabeça. Pelos lábios entreabertos as presas brilhando ao luar. Deslizou suavemente sua língua pelo corte deliciando-se com o sabor do sangue que tanto quisera experimentar. Sem delongas, cravou seus caninos sobre o local e começou a beber o que para si pode ser comparado ao néctar dos deuses olimpianos.

_- Shiki-san, espero que você não tenha intenção de abusar de mim._ – A voz calma e até mesmo inocente de Ichijou chamou a atenção do vampiro mais baixo.

- E se eu tiver? – Perguntou. Os olhos azuis agora rubros tornando-se mais vivazes devido a estar em sua forma vampiresca. Nos lábios um leve sorriso sedutor. – Teria algum problema? – Nova pergunta. Não estava usando seu poder de persuasão. Shiki o deseja, mas o quer de livre e espontânea vontade. Passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios. Queria provocá-lo. Despertar-lhe o interesse.

- Bem... é meu aniversário... – Começou incerto. Não poderia dizer que era imune ao jeito do mais baixo, mas sumirem do nada? Ele é o anfitrião!

- Todos estão ocupados demais com seus próprios afazeres, Ichijou... Vamos! – Fez uma leve pausa. - Vamos aproveitar o momento, ou não quer estar comigo? – Fincou os olhos nos dele. Ainda segurava-lhe a mão e, levando-a até os lábios, cravou novamente as presas no dedo do loiro sem deixar de mirá-lo.

- Bem... está bem. – Respondeu Ichijou. Ele precisava aprender a 'viver' mais um pouco. Divertir-se apesar de suas responsabilidades, não que não se divertisse, mas precisa estar ao lado de quem mais gostaria de estar e... sozinho. Retribuiu o sorriso que para si era dirigido. Retirou com a mão livre a faca das mãos de Shiki. Deixou-a sobre a mesa. Seguiu-o ainda de mãos dadas para fora do campo de visão de quem quer que estivesse na festa. – Para onde vamos? – Perguntou. A curiosidade falando mais alto.

- Você verá. – Shiki respondeu calmamente. Se fosse um mortal, talvez agora seu coração estivesse disparado batendo em seu peito, mas sendo um vampiro tinha outros meios de sentir-se ansioso. Algo como uma fúria latente crescia dentro de seu peito. Voltou seus olhos para trás e sorriu para o loiro. Dele não havia por que esconder-se atrás da máscara de indiferença e frieza em que fazia questão que os demais o vissem. Ou mesmo de seu jeito quieto de ser. Não para Ichijou.

Caminharam mais um pouco contornando a lateral do dormitório da lua. Em silêncio entraram nas acomodações. A penumbra os recebeu. Os candelabros dourados iluminavam o caminho a seguir. Em pouco tempo estavam em frente à porta do quarto do ruivo. Trocaram um rápido olhar. A porta se abriu dando passagem para ambos. Deixando Ichijou entrar primeiro, Shiki aproveitou para travar a porta. Nada os atrapalharia... nada!

O loiro piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Entrara poucas vezes no quarto do ruivo e, dessas poucas vezes não se recordava dele estar tão bem arrumado, claro, não que fosse uma desordem, mas parecia até que Shiki estava tramando aquele encontro furtivo. Deixou os pensamentos de lado ao sentir sua cintura ser cingida e o corpo menor colar ao seu... moldando-se.

- Shiki... – A voz morrendo em sua garganta. A mão abusada deslizando por seu peito, pescoço e dois dedos sendo pousados sobre seus lábios. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Nesse momento sentiu um pouco de inveja dos mortais, pois podiam sentir aromas, o coração descompassar no peito. O toque sutil em sua cintura, uma leve carícia provocante o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Não quebre o encantou, Ichijou. – Pediu ao ajudá-lo a virar-se. Nos lábios um leve sorriso.

- Você deveria sorrir mais, Shiki...

- Sabe que somente com você consigo ser eu mesmo. – Ronronou ao passar a língua pelos lábios. Sorriu ao ver um menear positivo de cabeça do vampiro em seus braços. Lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dele e pousou delicadamente seus lábios sobre os do loiro. Estava decido a descobrir se eles eram macios e se o interior da boca era aveludada como sempre imaginara.

Surpreso com a audácia de Shiki, Ichijou deixou-se levar. Na realidade, não tinha vontade de lutar contra os braços que o envolvem, das mãos que deslizam por suas costas provocando-o e dos lábios que lhe remetem a um sonho delicioso.

Um pouco desajeitado, o ruivo deslizou uma das mãos para o pescoço do loiro. Enrodilhou o dedo indicador na gravata negra usada com tanto esmero pelo amado e a puxou deixando-a cair aos pés de ambos. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Ichijou e regozijou-se com o leve gemido que dos lábios já levemente marcados escaparam.

As mãos de ambos deslizavam pelos corpos, descobrindo, buscando por locais de prazer. Roupas caiam lentamente amontoando-se no chão. Os corpos nus esfregando-se um no outro.

- Shiki... – Ichijou murmurou ao sentir seu desejo prensado pela mão curiosa do ruivo. Gemeu ao senti-lo começar a movê-lo. Recostou sua cabeça no ombro do outro. Aproximou seu lábio da junção do ombro com o pescoço. Cravou as unhas na pele clara das costas do amado. Os olhos ficando levemente rubros. Os caninos roçando na delicada pele do pescoço. Passou a língua pelo local desejado. Almejava sentir o gosto dele e não poderia perder a oportunidade. Cravou os dentes rapidamente e sorveu o sangue lentamente.

Shiki proferiu palavras sem nexo ao ter seu pescoço mordido. Colou mais seu baixo ventre no corpo amado e como em uma dança erótica enroscou-se procurando despertar mais o desejo no amado. Aos trôpegos, empurrou Ichijou para mais próximo de sua cama. Sem poder ver se já estava próximo caíram um ao lado do outro sobre o colchão macio.

Miraram-se perdidamente. – Gostou do que sentiu? – O ruivo perguntou ao ajeitar-se melhor na cama e puxar o amado para junto de si. Não pode conter a vontade de unir seus lábios aos dele, que ainda se encontravam rubros de sangue... o sangue dele.

- Hmm... talvez seja melhor experimentar mais um pouco. Ainda não estou tão certo do que senti. – Gracejou Ichijou. Passou a língua pelos lábios sedutoramente procurando sorver todo o sangue que ali se encontrava.

- Então não vamos deixar que fique confuso. – Falou e abriu os braços em um convite mudo. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça deixando o pescoço a mostra. Um filete rubro deslizava lentamente pela pele de alabastro.

Ichijou acomodou-se nos braços amado. Cravou novamente os dentes no mesmo local e deslizou uma das mãos para o baixo ventre do ruivo. Queria dar-lhe prazer e não mediria esforços para conseguir. O instinto os estava guiando.

Ao sentir-se satisfeito, o loiro mirou-o nos olhos e beijou-lhe, um beijo ardoroso, exigente que foi correspondido a altura por Shiki. As mãos dele deslizando pelo corpo amado. Os desejos roçando levemente. Com um sorriso matreiro e ao mesmo tempo sedutor girou o corpo levando o do amado junto. Agora Ichijou se encontrava a mercê dele e tão logo não sairia dali.

Levou uma das mãos até o rosto amado. Acariciou-o lentamente. Com do dedo indicador fez o contorno lentamente da boca do loiro. Sorriu ao vê-lo abrir os lábios e com um gesto rápido abocanhar-lhe o digito. Ofereceu-lhe outro digito e não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo ao vê-lo fazer isso. Os olhos verdes brilhando tanto ou mais que os dele próprio.

Lentamente com a ajuda da outra mão, separou as pernas do loiro e ajeitou-se entre elas. O desejo dele roçando nas coxas levemente torneadas apesar de tudo. Retirou-lhe os dígitos dos lábios e o beijou. Sabia que deveria tocá-lo mais intimamente antes de unirem-se tornando um só. Com paciência procurou pelo local almejado e deslizou lentamente um digito para o interior do corpo um tanto frio. Espalmou sua mão esquerda sobre o peito de Ichijou. Mirou-o nos olhos. – Calma, meu amado. Sabe que isso precisa ser feito. – Pediu. Sorriu ao ver o loiro concordar.

Já não eram mais crianças, apesar da aparência jovem e da pouca idade vampiresca, sabiam o que acontecia quando dois vampiros estavam juntos. Nenhum dos dois era tão inocente, mas ao ver nos olhos o brilho intenso do desejo, soube que em pouco tempo Ichijou estaria pronto.

- Shi-ki... – Ronronou o nome amado ao sentir a língua atrevida enrodilhar-se em um de seus mamilos. Jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior. Um gemido alto escapando pelos lábios entreabertos.

Com um sorriso malicioso a iluminar-lhe a face, Shiki brindou-o com um olhar excitante. Espalhou beijos por todo o tórax do loiro e sem delongas abocanhou-lhe o desejo enquanto sutilmente deslizava outro dígito para dentro do corpo desejado. Regozijou-se novamente com o gemido alto de Ichijou. Não se importou com as unhas sendo cravadas em seus ombros. Marcas daquela noite não teriam importância, mas sim o que ambos estavam sentindo.

- Shi-ki... – O loiro gemeu-lhe o nome mais uma vez. Precisava sentir-se amado por inteiro. Sentia que iria esvair-se se o amado não o tomasse logo. Fincou seus olhos nos dele. – Por favor... – Pediu ao acariciar-lhe os cabelos rubros.

- Hmm... – Voltou seus olhos para ele. Sorriu abertamente ao ouvir o protesto baixo quando retirou os dedos de dentro dele. Acomodou-se sobre o corpo do loiro e gingou um pouco os quadris para provocá-lo. - Você me deseja, Ichijou? – Perguntou bem próximo a orelha dele. A cada palavra dita deixou que seus lábios roçassem no pavilhão auricular.

- Shiki... – Ronronou impaciente. Não sabia que o ruivo pudesse ser tão falante quando longe dos demais. Mordiscou o lábio inferior ao escutar-lhe o riso cristalino.

- Deseja ou não? – Insistiu. Tortuosamente deixou que seus desejos se tocassem em nova provocação. Sabia estar seduzindo-o. Sentia isso.

O loiro sabia que teria de render-se a ele. Seu corpo clamava por alívio e ele tem plena consciência que somente Shiki conseguirá aplacar a sensação incômoda. – Shi... não me faça implorar. – Pediu um tanto sem graça. Deslizou ambas as mãos até as nádegas do ruivo e apalpou-as com gosto.

- Hmm... creio que isso seja um sim, não? – Perguntou. Ao reparar no sorriso malicioso, o primeiro de muitos, Shiki acomodou-se melhor. – Pode doer um pouco...

- Shiki... não tema, já não somos mais garotinhos. – Sorriu. Um sorriso encorajador. Não deveria ser dão dolorido assim. Fechou os olhos ao senti-lo deslizar lentamente para dentro de si. Abriu a boca pensando em gritar, mas teve sua atenção tomada ao sentir as presas afiadas do amado cravando ao mesmo tempo em que se fundiam em um só. Raspou as unhas pelas costas de Shiki e lentamente, após acostumar-se com a invasão, moveu os quadris.

Entendendo plenamente o que o amado queria, Shiki começou a mover-se lentamente. Nunca havia imaginado que fazer amor fosse algo tão bom e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Ouvira muitas coisas a respeito, mas nem em seus sonhos mais loucos pensara que seria recompensado com a entrega de seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Os gemidos misturando-se. Mãos que buscam conhecer novos pontos erógenos, dar prazer. Beijos estonteantes. Mordidas, muitas mordidas... Algo impossível de descrever.

Ao sentir que não iria aguentar muito mais, Shiki fechou sua mão sobre o desejo de Ichijou e com rapidez acompanhou o ritmo que estava imprimindo. – Ichijou... amor... olhe para mim. – Pediu ao mirá-lo e este estar de olhos fechados em deleite.

As pálpebras tremularam e o loiro brindou-o com o olhar esmeraldino brilhante. – Shi... Eu não vou aguentar.

- Não aguente meu amor, mas não desvie seus olhos dos meus. – Pediu o ruivo entre gemidos de prazer. Em uma estocada forte e profunda derramou-se dentro do amado que quase ao mesmo tempo banhou os corpos de ambos. Sem forças, Shiki deita-se sobre Ichijou. Beija-lhe com carinho e acaricia sua face. Não era necessário dizer nada. Compreendiam-se.

Lentamente o ruivo deixou-o e deitou-se ao seu lado. Puxou-o para si e o acomodou entre os braços fazendo com que o vice-líder do dormitório deitasse sua cabeça sobre seu peito. Sentem-se saciados plenamente.

- Você está bem? – Shiki precisava perguntar, o loiro nunca fora quieto por natureza.

- Sim, estou. Apenas quero aproveitar o momento. Não sabemos quando teremos outro assim. Sinto-me saciado e você sabe o que quero dizer. – Ichijou responde. Ambos conhecem a antiga tradição que a sede por sangue só é saciada quando se bebe do sangue do ser amado.

- Sei o que quer dizer, meu amor... – Sussurrou próximo a orelha do loiro. – Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos poderia imaginar que seria algo tão bom, e sobre não sabermos quando vamos ter uma noite só nossa, bem... eu prefiro deixar que tudo aconteça naturalmente, assim como hoje.

- Entendo. – Murmuro ao acariciar-lhe lentamente o peito.

- A propósito, Ichijou... – A voz levemente rouca.

- Hmm... – Ronronou voltando os olhos em busca dos dele. Estava curioso.

- Feliz Aniversário! – Lembrou de desejar-lhe. Não havia feito aquilo ainda e precisava fazê-lo antes que a noite findasse.

O riso cristalino quebrando o silêncio. – Você é louco, Shiki, mas é um louco adorável. – Ichijou apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos.

- Há sempre alguma loucura no amor... – Começou pensativo. Beijou-o rapidamente. Um roçar de lábios. - Mas há um pouco de razão na loucura, não acha? Se assim for, sou louco por que amo você! – Sorriu. Acariciou o rosto amado e ajeitou o loiro melhor de encontro ao seu peito.

- Esse foi meu melhor presente de aniversário, Shi... – Ichijou murmurou antes de fechar os olhos e repousar a cabeça novamente sobre o peito do mais novo. – Também te amo, ruivo. – Nos lábios um sorriso tímido.

_**Fim... Será?**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no divã:**

Doutor... Eu sei... sim eu sei... *olhos arregalados ouvindo a voz além tumulo vinda do outro lado do aparelho telefônico.* Eu voltei às raízes... sim, eu sei, vou apanhar de Manigoldo, vou levar uma ferroado do Kardia e talvez Dégel me congele como fez com a Atlântida toda, mas entenda, foi maior que eu... *tossindo* É... *voltando os olhos para a frente e vendo um monte de pessoas que não estavam ali antes.* Opa... Faz tempo que estão aí? *desliga o fone na cara do psiquiatra*

Bem... er... é eu voltei as minhas raízes. Uma fic yaoi só para não perder o jeito. Certo eu queria uma fic de Lost Canvas, mas confesso que nenhum dos meus dourados gostosões veio me fazer uma visitinha e me deixar com inspirações para dar e vender. *cruzando as pernas*

Na verdade, toda vez que vejo o episódio 5 da primeira temporada de Vampire Knight, sempre fico imaginando o que aconteceria se Shiki raptasse Ichijou da festa e demonstrasse que existe muita coisa atrás de seu jeito quieto e introspectivo de ser. Peço desculpas se os personagens ficaram um tanto fora de mão, pois é minha primeira fic deste anime. Na realidade, quis mesmo fazer por que foi algo maior do que eu. Simples assim, não tem explicação. *dando de ombros* Talvez eu tenha tara por dentuços. *rolando de tanto rir* Ok! Parou, já passou.

Espero que agrade a algumas pessoas. Se gostarem, por favor, façam uma ficwriter feliz e comentem.

Beijocas

**Theka Tsukishiro.**


End file.
